Conventionally, mounting a plurality of object detection sensors, such as millimeter wave radars and laser radars, and imaging apparatuses, such as imaging cameras, in a vehicle, detecting an object, such as a leading vehicle, a pedestrian, or an obstacle, present in the vehicle periphery, and performing various types of control to improve running safety of the vehicle based on object detection results has been proposed (refer to, for example, PTL1). PTL1 discloses determining whether or not likelihood of collision with a vehicle is present based on a determination result regarding whether or not an object detected in an object detection area of a camera and an object detected in an object detection area of a millimeter wave radar are the same.